Reborn::
by ImMalayaNuba1
Summary: When a street fight goes to far, a girl gets a second chance. When she pays the price, shes ripped from her world and hurled into their world Zukos world.. Will her new powers stop her or allow her to move forward?Mind bending..New Chap!
1. Hard Knock Life

#1 Hard Knock Life

Disclaimer I don't own Avatar: The last aribender But I own every thing else so don't trip!

Ok im basing this Character on myself Actually this character IS ME in a sorta not really kid of way...! Believe or not. well not the part w/ the Avatar but every thing else (I mean she has the same danm name so? wat do u think)? Her life is sorta mine and so on and so ight? Ok were im from all problems are solved by fights Almost every one I know is "from the wrong side of the tracks or Juveniles Delinquents" But it's only cause that's wat other ppl think when there

looking in to a life that they kno nothing about. I'm excited about this fan-fic beacuse to me this is one way that I can do some thing Different that i feel good and dont have to worry about some things when Im alone on my little computer typing things. The beginning of this is my normal school day even the fights and all I just changes some ppls names except mine and Jessica's I changed my brother and step fathers names. Some words that are not in English are in my native language or Spanish..

"Tagalong" Philippine Dialect AND YEA 4 the last danm time it IS a READ Language

"Ali tap-tap ang kai-ibiagnko iyak iyak ohoh (Music continues)"

"AY Mami turn off the Alarm..." Malaya the fourteen year old Philipena New Yorker complained. She lived w/ her mother, Here Grandmother AKA-Lola, little brother

And Step Father, Aronld.sighs.5 second later..."No I DONT Wanna go to school today! Danm it!" There goes my little 7 year old brother Alejandro is screaming from the living room she thought to her. "Alejandro eat breakfast Naman! Ur going to get so skinny" Yup, my Lola..

"Alejandro wat did i tell you about using those words? U wanna go to boot camp?"-Arnold. I hope he does...I kno wats coming next...rolls over "I wanna go to boot camp! hahaha"..yup...This is how I start my days on Tuesday...Ill try to get back to sleep..Yawn hugs her pillow

1minute later..."Malaya wake up!"- yup my mother seems happy to day..She such a morning person..

"Yea Ma i kno..U use the bathroom first... Y r u such a morning person again?" Mother walks into the bathroom. Yet my question falls on un-listing ears.Ah who cares... She's finished thinking to her self.

"Malaya! Ano Ka ba? Get up. U wanna be late? huh? get up." Her Lola was yelling at her actually yelling is just how her loud Family "talks". Her Lola has been with her for her life and been there for her Malaya likes be helpful to her.

"Yea yea im awake ight.."

She reluctantly get out of bed, walks to the Bathroom...KNOCK KNOCK..."Yo any one in there? good."-she says, her house is considered "small but in the 'hood she's at that's normal" there's 5 people in her 2 bed room apt. She shares her room w/ her mom, her grand mother has her own room and the living got

turned into a third bedroom for her little Alejandro. like but yet semi-sweet brother and step father stayed..

7:20 "Hey Ate look at this"Alejandro took a hair brush and hit the kitchen table w/ it !BAm! AHAHAHA" Alejandro with his big round eyes and hair drowned in gel did this, but isn't this o so obvious? She dressed in her normal clothes size 1 foxy lady jeans her favorite jeans, every girl wore jeans like this (there really tight...)

And her Red t-shit that said Paco jeans in the back and a Chinese black Dragon in the front, it was one of her favorite shirts...Puts on a light sweater, cropped white hodie w/ Chinese Calligraphy a present frm her best guy friend William.

"Bye guys!" She said (no one herd tho.) Danm, here we go again, she says under her breath her walk to school. Locks door behind her then start to walk, Maybe if you live in the suburbs her walk might seem like an adventure but actually its really Not..

1st half a block. As she walks she passes, Alex her friends Aunt who was in 10th grade, after she stops by the Deli there's 3 next to her but this one has the best falafel, she eats her break fast in 1st period. Then she's at first corner of the intersection, she waits for the green while the workers that wait for a job who also just sit in the that corner check her out

and then talk bout it in esapnaol. "Que Linda Mamita"- a very "charming"(rolls eyes) remark that came from one if the workers. Used to this she knew wat to do..agin.."Beso mi Nalaga PUTO!"She retored back to them. In english Kiss my ass bitch.. The light turns green.

Block2 This is the part of the side walk that is so fucked up its hardly even side walk any more. She continues to walk the Lake Markham Cemetery is right on the left next to the Grapphitti drapped Baptist chruch.This is were many fights are held after school. She laugh's as she sees Paco her best friends current boy obsession on the steps of that church smoking weed most likely." Tell Jess i said hi ight" High Paco slurrs

"Ight"she replaies. Continues to walk.

Finnaly at school!

"Punch in!"Mrs. Joyce the schools head security guard says to her. Danm, she says to her self late, agin. O well im acting like i care. Laughs to her self. Punches in.

Heads to first pierod. Social Studies room100...In class... Ring! Bell rings at the end of class. "Dont forget to BLah Blah Blah..." Mrs. Baily.

Her and her 5 best friends start to walk aimlessly around the halls

"Crsyal? wat class do have next?" Malaya asks one of her best friends a Dominican girl also part time model.

"Um...I don kno."

"O ok."

"Jess, what class do we have?" She then asks her Very Out going Mexican friend

"I'm not going, but I think we have L.A. 2 periods." She says matter o factly.

"U cuttin Pac? O yea..That reminds me he told me to say hi to you. I think he's still stoned though hehe"

"O hahaha...ur mad funny..Yea im cuttin wit Pac. Tell Mrs wheller im at the nurse or somthing"

"Ight i wil"- she assures her friend

In class, She sits right close to one of her friend Crysal.

"U kno I think there's a new kid in 7-16." She tells her as she attempts to think of a poem about spring.

"Really? Boy or girl? If its a boy, is he cute?" Malaya asks as she is drawing small cherry blossoms all over her poem paper.

"Mala-ya! Boy They say he's some exchange student from Cannal Street I.S.84. Hes ok looking But hes not my type." She says was she crumples her 15 piece of paper up.

"U kno wat Malaya?"

"Wat?"

"I think you could get lots of guys,but you have Asian eyes"She states the obvious.

"Sighs, Do u kno any thing that righms w/ flowers?"

"no"

"Heh.I should have known btw. 'No' dosent ryhm w/ flowers.."

Malaya gets hit over the head w/ a book.

Ringgg! bell rings but alas the class is still stuck there cause there 2 pierods.

Malayas mind starts to wonder...

"Hmmm..Avatar: the last air bender i hope i can go to Ate Lessie's house on friday. I wanna watch it, plus she got a flat screen.. Its not fair I want cable...Hmm..o yea well at lest i have internet..I need to put up my second wall paper on my website. The one with Zuko and anng... Thx god 4 screen caps!"

Starts to doodle in her note book a picture of Zuko and Katara then momo. After a cat then her teacher getting shot by Julius. Then she starts to think about her. Shaolin Kung-Fu compitation on Friday.."Well I have to do The Iron man..They always pick me for that..And then Goou-yet-Pia from DANM i for got the last 4 steps..I have to ask Willam agin..Hes good at these things...i mean he is a blue already he knows like 25 froms

al ready"...

RINGGG!

Lunch:

Her and her freinds met up in the entrance of the Cafetaeria. They sit at ther usal spot.

Lunch is always fun. Boys in the next table are Beat banging it sounds mad hott they used the key this time, she thinks as she listens, hmmm..Brandle is rapping to it now. Wow sounds like a song u can dance to. Malaya loves to dance dirtty dancing salsa hip-hop and reggeton (a type of spanish dirty dancing). Her and her friends start to dance...They stop.

"yo Please please Malaya buy me my water" her friend Jazziman begs as she points to a "Dessani" water vending machine.

"Only if some one goes w/ me cause im not ur bitch ?

"I kno that, Danny heres is my bitch"Pats Danny on the head.

"Ill go w/ you"Jessica says.

They go..while there waitng in line Jessica slaps This guys ass in front of Malaya.

The boys whips around.

"Excuse me?" he says very surprised...

"um...Uhh.."thinks of wat to say while she elbows Jessica Hard in the stomach"u have a..nice ass."

he looks so surprised... and backs up..

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAH-HAHAHHAehehhehteheheteh"Jessica is Hsyterica.

Malaya-'this kid isnt from this school..hes acting so danm surprised.'she wisphered to Jessica who hears absoutly Nothing..Usaly boys frm her school would slap back or at least say some thing nasty back...

Suddnely a girl grabs Her by her hair.

"Thats my boy friend!" A high pitched blonde Japiniese looking girl girl yells in a VERY VERY annoying voice.

"Wat the fuck is your problem!" Jessica starts to defind me pushes her off of Malaya. "Danm u acting lky you knoo her! dont touch her if you mess w/ her you mess wit all her Clique And were crazy ass bitches and well get it poppin Righ now! "Jessica was invading the blonde girls personal space and is ready to fight.

Malaya and her friends have always been there for each other, in all there prevoius fights They always jumped in unless it was a one-one grugde fight wich well, never happened.

All malayas friends came over.They already knew wat was happening.

The blonde Japinese girl spoke out.

"Well hes My man! And i will fight you and your clique 6 pierod!"The mini skirt wearing wanna-Be turned on her heal and walked out of the cirlcle Alone.

"Jazzimen!" Crslay was holding her back

"Hold me back or i think ill kill that Rabbit bitch! rrrrr.." Jazzimen.

"Jazzimine dont worry ill see her and you come then we can both kill'the rabitt ass bitch' ok?" Malaya says as she tries to Calm her friend down.

"Ight but that girl is DEAD"she yells in the girl's dierection.

Malayas friends told every one to come to the fight a at Lake Markham Cemitary.25 other ppl were cutting 6 pierod to watch.Ppl gave her props lky rings and shit to "punch that girl out". You see no one defends a person who is new and discieds to pick s fight on the first day of school. Cause every knos that just plain Dumb unless of course your 6'9" and a heavy wieght Champion...Lyk Mike Tyson for example...

5 pierod Science class:

Class is being very bad...

"U bitch mother fuckin ass hole!"- This "Well clutuered" response came from Chenal when Carlos had hit her in the shin w/ a mirror. that came from Jaci.

"Did u hear that Mrs.G. she just called me a bitch mother fucking ass hole!" Carlos yelled at the teacher

Mrs. G. looks at him In a scarcastic way.

"O oops i mean she called me a-a Blank-ity Blank Blank!"

6 pierod L.M.cemitary:

"Malaya u hyeped right?"Jess asked

"YEA-YEA !" she hollared at the top of her lungs then began to get ready to fight by punching the air and practicing her Tacktics.

"Thats right put her on her head! Thisll be a Rap! SCrrrrrrrr!eee!" Jazzimine was almost as hpyed as her friend.

"But dosnt creep you out thats its in a Grave Yard?"The Nervous Crasyal asked and..Looks around un-comfrotably."Where is that really short midget thing AN-Y way?"...

Malaya(the wirter)- Hi guys! Wat-up!

Malaya (the other one)- Hi i cant belive you got me in trouble..

Malaya (the wirter)-No your friend Jessica got you in trouble..hehehe

Jessica-Dont get me into this...

Malaya(the other one)-Ur tellin Me that!

Jessica- Its not my fault that Malaya the writer. Made me slap his ass!

Malaya (the other one)-looks at herWell?

Malaya(the writer)- No it was requested...


	2. The Snake And Dragon

Disclaimer I don't own Avatar: The last aribender But I own every thing else so don't trip!

#2: The Dragon and the Snake:

I kno this sounds Cliché but, soon from the back of the church she come out. Alone.

"Well speak of the Witch, the ugly witch.." Jessica says over the "yard" loud enough so that she could here. But she doesn't seem to care...

"So are you ready to fight" She asks w/ a smirk on her face

"I was born ready to win. How bout u ready to be scatter among these Dearly Departed?" Malaya asked who was back to her feisty yet cool attitude.

Every one who came makes a circle around the two determined Street fighters were on either side of the circle ready to fight. One was a dragon one was a Snake This snake did not have a poisons bite

but it was a snake and it had a very very unsuspected bite for the Dragon who was un-aware.

As most street fight goes every one starts yelling and telling the fighters what to do and some time a Smart-ass attention needy will jump in a fight and punch any random person for no reason What So Ever, Luckily no one like that attended the fight...Phew..

The snake AKA- The blond looking girl striked first by doing 3 quick hard shoves to the Chest, Malaya was caught un aware and almost fell caught her balance .The snake snickered. Then Malaya, got angry and when she gets angry in a fight it is her boiling point and she forgets all other things and her vision starts to some what blur when she is angry like this,

Did a head on punch in her stomach. Ahrug! Was the only response of her opponent who was and the ground coughing and catching her breath. Malaya still did not take heed to her opponents look on her face, which was also very angry and then drop kicked her on the head, though the kicked missed its attended destination is landed hard on the girls thigh. A large bruise was being to show were it her dropped kick had landed.

"Malaya go put that Bitch on her head!" "Yea, She her wat happens when u Fuck w/ OUR Clique Eh-ha!" her supportive friends were yelling over the mob of 8 graders."Ohhh--u..." was the voice of her enemy..."You're don't kno what you just got into!"

Just then the girl grabbed Malaya by the ankles pulling her down. Ack! When Malaya had fallen the girl made a sloppy attempt to swing kick her when Malaya grabbed her shoe, then through the pink on white Addia behind her.

"AHAHA, YEA!" "Wow this is a good fight ! Hehe" The crowd continues..."O u going to let her do that to u? Thro ur stuff----oooo!"

The girl in the mini skirt, made a surprising move, she blocked Malaya's fist and Back-hand slapped her."O no she didn't!" yelled Jessica who was ready to jump in.

Malaya furious did some thing that she always did in al her fights when she got really angry and sure that the person she was going against meant business, She took her left leg put it behind the girls ankle and used her elbow to elbow her in the face. All the movement of blow comes from the waist(The energy comes from your Dain-tein and if allot of power comes w/ the punch if u use it from your waistpast experience,)

The reason she put he left leg behind the girls ankle because when the got the blow she would lose her balances and fall over her leg.(Some thing I learned from Chloe ()Thx Chloe. The part of putting the leg behind some one)When she fell she got very Angry stood up and she got up and started to go at Malaya w/ over-whelming punches to the face. "Ay!" Malaya said under her Breath. The girl hit her lip and it was bleeding. Malaya Then pushed the girl really hard

To get out of the range that her bony fists could reach her face, when she did this The Snake went backwards bout 9 paces behind her. Malaya had to take 3 seconds to recover and wipe the blood of off her chin and quickly get her to-elbow length hair out of her face. Panting her opponent took just about the time to catch her breath and came charging back at her, but Malaya knew how to take her, Malaya to a deep breath and decide that if the little girl wanted to play she was ready

Just the she used the best punch she knew a basic one to get her right in her bony ribs, a punch that also used the waist.

"AKC! UGhhh.."the girl back up 5 long paces away while she doubled over in Pain. Malaya never had hit any one in the ribs before, and wondered to herself if she had broke one if the girls bones there and felt some-what guilty.

But that changed the girl reached into her Wind-breaker, A SWITCH BLADE!

"Omg Im jumping in that Bitch is not bout to cut up my friend!" Yelled Jessica She jumped into the circle when the clutching her Stomach and switchblade tightly. "U jump in and you'll get cut up to!" Ordered the girl to Jessica. Jessica backed up.

"Malaya Look out that bitch isn't going by the rules!"Some one yelled but, the snake had its fangs out and ready to bite. Malaya backed up, but knew she got into to this and she wasn't going to look pussy and back out of this fight. Just then the snake ran toward her Malaya moved and attempted to stay away from the switch blade that glinted in the sun. The snake had left all her defenses behind and was slashing through the air w/ her arm out stretched

So that the switch-blade had cut a piece of Malaya's hair off and as it feel to the ground Dragons fury was Un-leashed, had round-housed kicked her in the head, it caught her so un-aware she feel back-wards and her defenses were down for a good 5 seconds. Malaya knew that this was her only opportunity to win. She jumped on top of her and used her 2 fingers together and stabbed her in the throat w/ it. Her opponents replay was blood, and then took the switch blade and suddenly

The side of the switch blade and Malaya had merged at the side of her waist, and she was bleeding the Blade of the weapon had a blood on it,.

"ARUGGGAAAAAyyy" Malaya had said in her pain and grabbed the side of waist and then quickly grabbed the switch blade from the snickering Snakes hand.

"Wha?" The Sake was caught unaware.

Malaya tried to through the Switch blade to one of her friends, as she was on the ground but she was weak at the moment and missed but instead it got stuck in a Tomb Stone near her friend.

"Grab it!" Malaya yelled her desperate attempt did not fall on her friends ears, for as soon as she said it some thing strange happened some thing strange happened something that would probably happen in a Television-Show or A Fantasy Book.

Malaya(the other one.)-I CANT BELIVE U GOT ME STABBED! WAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!

Malaya(the writer)-Um...uh...MU-WAH-AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA...ok I'm finished

Malaya (the other one)-Grrrrr...

Malaya(the writer)-Grrrrr...

Malaya (the other one)-Grrrrr...

Malaya(the writer)-Grrrrr...

Malaya (the other one)-Grrrrr...

Malaya(the writer)-Grrrrr...

Malaya's friends- Ok...well be leaving now...

Malaya (the other one)-Grrrrr...

Malaya(the writer)-Grrrrr...


	3. ReboRn

Disclaimer I don't own Avatar: The last aribender But I own every thing else so don't trip!

#3: Reborn.

WATS going on, Malaya said but nothing came from her mouth.

Time was in a stand still. Every one around her did not move a leaf about to fall did not reach its time and a snake curled up in a ball on the ground clutching her rib cage.

What the Hell! She tried to talk one more time yet it was only in pure Vain. She looked down at her waist and saw the blood and wound through her ripped shirt/

Why, why doesn't it hurt?...She asked herself.

Then she looked over to the tomb stone were the knife had pierced it hard surface. And stuck out, like the Excalibur in the King Arthur Movie.

Wossshhhhshshssssssssssssssssssssssss was a sound coming from the stone. What the hell? She thought.

Soon her life was passing before her eyes her short 14yrs on this planet was almost finished, her birth her fathers tragic death of getting shot, her moving to a new smaller house getting a job at13, and now this.

A strange thing happened every thing she saw was fading away...Her friends the graveyard and her enemy.

Every thing except a tomb stone w/ a switch blade..

Wat the? She said but this time her voice came back." Let me guess ..Im gonna get buried there."

Well? AM I DEAD! IM NOT SCARED OF DYING!COME ON! She was so angry this is went through her head as she said it out loud. Screaming. it.

She started to cry...put her head in her hands and wept...

Then she looked up. Because she heard a sound or felt some thing cold on her shoulder.

She looked behind her.

"YIPES!AHHH!" she jumped back. A spirit was behind her...She was speech less..

"You, have a second chance,. I will give you, and a gift," The spirit of a short old man hovered above her his beard dragging on the white ground, which was the same color as every thing else around her.

"U-u-u um..Little old man, what happened were am I...Am...i ...Gulp" Looks around nervously then whispers "D-E-A-D?"

The old man touches her fore head.

"Um..Ok.. your touching my forehead..."Malaya says skeptically

"U will be granted the power of " The old man does not finish his sentence.' Mind bending' was all Malaya heard though he did not say this out loud Malaya knew, this is what he was going to say...she read his mind...

The old man started to fade away..

"NO,NO! Don't go I have to kno wats going on!Tell me!Danm u! You can't leave hear!"Malayas Begging was in Vain.

Malaya starts to talk to herself...

"Why does this happen to me! First I got stabbed.(counts the things w/ her fingers) then sent to this whiteLooks around I don't kno WAT! Now I have powers that I can't use cause, there's NOBODY HERE!(Echoes) What am I supposed to do read my own mind! Mind beding?HA!

Some kind of Cliché magic trick is this!...Well it is cool...If I was ALIVE!I think I'm alive. Hopefully.."Then looks at her side were she was stabbed... "Y doesn't this Hurt? Huh? There's Blood. Its here and my hand is covered w/ it?.Mind bending..OOO..A.hhh.. o I mean really! What goods a 'special power' if you cant use it? Is it even special then!

Mind bending..Huh? Well, it must be like In the AVATAR:THE LAST AIRBENDER...Cool...If I could use it. Maybe I can use it to get out here.!" Start walking around aimlessly..."I can't get out..Theres no walls or ceiling or sky or people or AN-E THhhhinggg(echo) only this stupid(stu-stu-pid-pid) Echo!(Yes, it echoes again.)"

She sits down and starts to cry." Man I hope this isn't heaven cause it's not what I excepted plus...since there's nobody here...every one else must be in" Looks down and gulps" the 'other'place."sniff-sniff continues to cry..,...Hopefully, this is all a dream. And I just passed out and that my friends are beating up that stupid little Fag. Who got me here..Yea that might put a damper on things."

She thinks this to herself in a last attempt to have hope that every thing will go back to normal..

Yes, yet ANOTHER miracle happens once Malaya closed her eyes and opened them again(she was blinked) she was some ware Else...

Malaya(the writer)- tries to hide from the other Malaya

Malaya(the other one)-Where is she I'm gonna kil'er

To be continued

Malaya (the writer)"noooo it won't..."

Malaya(the other one) -Ahahahahha I FOUND u now Sucker!

Malaya(the writer)-Danm it I shouldn't made u a mind bender

Malaya (the other one)-Too late!

Malaya(the writer)-touch me and and, Ill make you into a frog.

The little old sprit man.- Well, I could make you both in frogs if you want!

Both Malayas- NOOOO!

The little old man-Ok ... It was just a suggestion.


	4. A new Life

Disclamier i dont own Avatar: The last aribender But i own every thing elese so dont trip!

#4: Anew life

"OMG NO!"Malaya yelled to herslef.."This has to be dream...Please Malaya Hello? Wake-up I've had enough, U've had enough!" As she looked around she was on a boat.

Not just any boat a Fire Nation Ship. From Avatar: the last air bender. "AHHHH SHIT OWOWOWOW!"She screamed her in pain, for now that she wasn't in that white where-ever place she felt the pain of her Wound, on the side her waist

She is kneeling on the ground doubled over and her hands and shirt were in blood.ewe.

Just then a fire bender spotted her.

"You girl!" He looks her over and notices she was wearing red and that she was bleeding. "Are you ok?"

Malaya looked up w/ a blank expression on her face. Then she stood up clutching her side tightly.

"Dose.It.Look.Like I'm OK!" She was truly not in the mood. Pokes him in the chest, then gets up in his personal space.

"What dumb ass Question is. THAT!" Her voice rose and as she hissed this to the poor frightened fire bender guard.."Owwww..." falls over...Again

"Wats going on?"-A familiar voice commanded. It was Zuko."WAh? What is this who is this "Confused Zuko pointed to the girl on the ground.

"Uncle come quickly!"

"What now Zuko?"-His uncle Iroh came over. "O my what has happened here! Quick get Iba(the only doctor on the ship). How did this happen?" He asked to the firebenders around her.

"Well I just found her here on the Ship doubled over and bl-bleeding like this sir." The confused fire bender replied.

"Zuko; carry her to your room we need a place to clean her gash. " Ordered his Uncle.

"What?" Zuko was annoyed

"Ahhh..Oww.."Malaya was still some what unconscious.

"Arugh." was Zukos only reply before picking up the bleeding girl.

He, Malaya, and his uncle were now in Zuko's room. While Iba was cleaning was placing a bandage across her tiny waist." Sir it isn't major, but she has lost much blood." The doctor stated.

'Yea I kno' Zuko said under his breath as he looked at his armor covered in it." We may need a better place to wash her wounds off hopefully it wont get infected or loose any more blood or she may need a blood transplant."

"Hmm... Is she awake?" Uncle asked

"No sir"

"Zuko if you do not mind the girl will stay in your room. Ill be in the kitchen if you need me." Uncle Iroh says this as he closes the door behind him after Iba the physician leaves.

"a----WAH?He just then understood what his Uncle had told him. I can't believe it, he grumbles under his breath I get no respect...He sighs, then looks over on his bead were the girl lay.

I wonder what her name is he thinks to himself.. When he walks over close to his bed were she laid down on. He looks her over and this is what he sees.

A girl who looks his age, w/ black hair that went about right below her chest. And over course he is a guy so of course he will notice all the other things that guys his age notice, a hour-glass shaped body.(Tell me y r all men like this?)

Also he notices the "garments" she's wearing are very different from what he is used to women wearing, a red shirt but it its sleeves were short and it had black 2 dragons on it, and she's wearing stockings. Touches them, there thick to...And blue.

Who wears Red and blu?..He thought to himself...Looks at her wound on her side through her torn shirt covered in blood, and a her on her arm was small cut on her lips.."I wonder how she got those" He said under his breath.

"Ughhh...a...h..."Malaya had rolled over..

Zuko is close by and right over her looking down at her.

"Ugh.."Malaya starts to say as she opens her eyes...

"O..." Looks up her vision is now not sleepy if you kno what I mean.

"AHHHHHH!Wat the!" She screamed in her truly stunned state.."ZUKO!" She jumped up and then hit her head w/ his.

"Owww!" she said rubbing her head "This is NOT My day today!Grrrr..."

"Ow, yea tell me about it.. Hey How do you kno my Name?"

"I don't kno...Lucky guess..Ugh Were The HELL AM I!That's an even BETTER question!"

"Zuko it looks like our little guess has a temper to match." It was Uncle Iroh He had just walked in as she was yelling at Zuko.

Malaya and Zuko look up surprised.

"Young girl we had found you passed out on our ship, bleeding and in terrible shape Zuko, had carried you to his room and our physician came in and fixed your wound. Zuko here was just watching over you and he also has a right to stay here for this is his room."

Malaya started to Blush and looks truly embarassed,"O o I'm so sorry.." Her voice suddenly changes, "I had no idea.. I'm just a little stressed as you can probably tell I've had a very rough day..Im so sorry if I seemed to be rude!" Looks at both of there stunted face (because of her sudden mood swing change.) sympathetically.

" Um wats your name and-and were do u come from?.." Zuko asked this still not sure what to think of the girl.

"Well," She reaches in her shirt. (Zuko stares at her like'Omg what is she about to do.') She takes out her necklace that has her name on it (all girls her age have one like it 'cept it has there on name on it..)"This is my name, if you can read it." Pulls it out farther so he could read it.

"Mah-Lay-Ya" your name is Mah-lay-ya."

"NO NO! That's not how u says it... Its Ma-Lie-Ya."She corrects him cause it really bothers her when people pronounce her name wrong

"I see that's a nice name." Iroh says as he sips his tea.

.AKWARD SILANCE.

"Are you felling better Malaya?" Uncle finally breaks the silence.

"Huh? O yea thax u!"

"I'm going to get more tea, Zuko you can keep our guest Company!" Leaves..Agin..

Zuko looks over to Malaya and sees that she's tearing. A tear falls down her cheek, she quickly brushes it away upset that her tears betrayed her, she did not want to cry in front of him, or any one.

Zuko starts to feel sorry for her.

"Hey um, are you Ok?" Malaya looks at him surprised, then he comes over and sits on the side of the bed, though farther away from her.

Then she Puts her knees agnist her chest and her face in her hands. "Hey, um u doesn't cry." Zuko looks at her not knowing what to do. Then she starts to cry, and her body is shaking, she lifts up her head.

Her lip w/ a cut in it was in a pout, her eyes were wet w/ tears like if they had just been through a Tsunami. Zuko starts to feel bad for her, and comfort her in his um...own "original Zuko" way.

"Um..I don't cry in public..."That was the best it was going to get. How comforting.

Malaya suddenly to Zukos surprise climbed over ON Zukos lap put leaned her face against his chest and began to sob. Zuko did not kno what to do so he didn't do anything, did not move."Um why are um.crying.."

"I'm not suppose to be here, sob sob." She was crying a WHOLE lot now." I -I...my family, I Sob, sniff, sob,sob.Sniff" She tried to stop but then she just cried harder." Do u wanna kno how I got here?"

He just stares at her

"O..SOB SOB, this morning I had a family and a life and friends. Though it wasn't a dream life I HAD a life." She takes her head off of his chest still sitting on his lap she looks up at him continues her story through sobs and sniff and u kno crying.

"Then it was all taken away. Sob sob. It was just a street fight nothing new but but gulp. Sob it went to far..." As Malaya says this he looks at her and says "that's were you got that." He point to her wound on her stomach."Yea, she took out a switch-blade and sob you kno the rest.

I was going to win...If she played by the rules. THAT STUPID BITCH ARUGh!"-Malaya suddenly hit the bed w/ her fist."Sob sob. but its to late I'm gone, I'm dead, my family is gone its all been taken away from me. Yes there still there, but I'm sniff not."

"No your right here."Zuko is confused as he says this.

"You dont get it" she stares up at him"This,my world is not Here. I will tell you the whole story, so you will sob understand." She begins her story when she wakes up from school and the fight and how she got the cut, and finally what she did that changed no, ended her life on earth.

",I threw the switch blade at one of the head stones. And..and..Something happened, I'm still..sniff.not sure what yet but it was if time stopped every thing froze the people around me were frozen in time, the silence..."She rest her head on his chest agin."Then SOB they all started to fade away..Like disappearing, I-I tried to reach out for them but they sniff all seemed to far from

My reach...Sob..Sniff..Oh.." Zuko stares at her in disbelief" My life, every thing...passed before my eyes all my memories every thing good bad and un-forgettable. "She sighs" I had no idea. Then that i-i had just died in my world my life got taken away from me. Every thing I worked so hard to get, to put together like my family and every thing I loved...This was taken away when every thing faded away and all was left was the unbearable silence

And-All I could see was white no ground no sky no. No life." She gulps. Zuko does not interrupt but looks at her concerned. Then I saw a light, then a small man appeared...He he was floating...Ohh...this is-is so confusing...But if I wanna move on I got to get this out..Sob.He told me this ' You, have a second chance,. I will give you, and a gift ' He touched me on my forehead and my eyes were closed but I could see some thing I don't kno what it was. It was a light maybe. But ..sniff..

As soon as I had opened my eyes he like every thing else faded away...The gift he gave me was...Mind bending and the second chance was a second chance of life, life here. When I had opened my eyes I was here on your ship I knew this wasn't a dream any more because

I was still bleeding and I could feel the pain of my Physical body, which is some thing I couldn't feel when I was in the white emptiness...Or where..Sob..I was." She could feel the heat of Zukos stare On her neck." This is a whole different life ANEW life for me my life no. My PAST life is well, past gone every thing I new. When the old man had touched me on the forehead giving me my powers I was was..Reborn..You don't believe me.." She said as she looked up to his blank face.

"No don't say that. I believe you. When I was young." He looks down at the sobbing girl on his lap and continued" When I still was in the place, the priests who would teach me to read and write told me stories. Of what would happen when you disrespected the deceased. They told me that

There were many different' worlds' that were going on at the same time as ours. They all differed greatly. And these worlds were separated, and one cannot physically go there. For they said that are walls guarding each world from the next. But these walls were the walls of the Spirit world. And were guarded by

Spirits, these sprits each had responsibility that once a soul had died in the world they were they could pass to and fro any of the worlds freely and not bound by the walls that separated all of the lives of many." Malaya stares at him with a face of gratitude, he continued.

"I believe that maybe, somehow you went through that wall bringing your Physical body with you. And, well I also agree w/ you, you are dead, but only in your previous world, here you are living. That's why you felt the pain of your wound when you arrived here. But I still don't understand. How did you only receive your bending power now? And mind-bending? Here there is only-Firebending, Earthbending,WaterBending and Airbending."

Malaya speaks up" Maybe, I think that I was born again, when that man gave me my powers. When you are born you are born unto a new life, I am now in a new life, so I was born again. I was born w/ these powers. I'm not sure why I'm a mind bender.. "She thinks thoughtful looks on her face." Well wait I kno why!" wipes a tear from her eye "The Avatar, He is the last

Air bender, so if the air race is gone maybe the new race will be mindbenders!..." She looked back up to him she had stopped crying while Zuko told his story.

"How do YOU KNOW all this!" he asked surprised looking here right in the face.

"Easy," she makes something up" I'm a mind-bender remember, I can read peoples Minds..."

"You're amazing. So that how you knew m -"

He gets cut off when Malaya kneels on his lap facing him and wraps her arms around his neck and hugs him. "At least, the little old man didn't put me on a total stranger's door step.!" She smiles w/ tears running down her cheeks. Zuko blushes,

"So I'm not a stranger?" he asks. Malaya still smiling, here's him but does not give an answer.

* * *

Malaya the writer-Well I hope you like this chapter! I know it's FINALLY when we meet some one from Avatar: the last air bender but I think! It's the best chapter so far!

Malaya the other one-Yea me to! I don't get hurt, stabbed in trouble, born again, or Killed!

Zuko- What the hell? You freaks...

Malaya the other one- Hey! You. (Tackles him and pinches him.)

Zuko-Grrrrr... You'll pay Grrrrr...

Malaya the other one-(Sticks out her tongue) Grrrrr...

Malaya the writer- Grrrrr...o so this is how were gonna play it huh!

Zuko:Grrrr...

Malaya the other one-Grrrrr..

Malaya the writer- Grrrrr...

Zuko:Grrrr...

Malaya the other one-Grrr..

Malaya the writer- Grrrrr...

Zuko:Grrrr...

Malaya the other one-Grrr...

GRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Every one(Zuko and the Malaya's)- WHOA wat the?

Zuko: O Sry guys that was my Uncle snoring(Rolls eyes)

Malaya the other one-HAHAHAHA

Uncle Iroh- (--)zzZ..GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAR!

Zuko:A-he..

* * *


	5. The Wardrobe

#5 The Wardrobe

Disclaimer I don't own Avatar: The last aribender But I own every thing else so don't trip!

* * *

Me: Guys this is going to be the shortest chapter!

Zuko:Yes!

Me:Hey!

* * *

Soon as all This was happening...Uncle Iroh Walked in on them well more of Malaya hugging Zuko. "Zuko, we may need to stop at the next harbor for more te-"He drops the piece of paper he was holding for the itinerary of all the supplies.

"Ah-a! It seems like you two are getting along um..Well!" His uncle Laughs to himself.

"Ahh! Hey um" Zuko looks o so flustered (hes blushing!Oooo.)Then he pushes her off

She falls over on the bed" Hey Zuko wats the big idea?" She looks up and sees, Iroh. "O hehe-he.I gets it..." Starts to blush..Zuko whispers to her through his teeth "Shut-up I'll explain."

"You see dear uncle" Bites his lower lip. He always does this." Malaya was telling me were she had come from, and it was surprising. And well I'll tell you over" He grits his teeth as he says this "tea."

"O wonder full! Okay"Iroh forgets all about her, and pulls Zuko by the arm" Come on what kind of tea would you like?" As Zuko was getting dragged out the door, he mouthed" wait here." and she mouthed back to him "Thank you."

As soon as the door slammed behind Zuko Malaya was alone again. She smiles to her self cause she just hugged her favorite character and that he was able to listen to her problems. And helped her some-what..

Though her side was still injured, she felt much better, she looked down to her wound through her ripped clothes, and sighed. God she thought to her self I have such a weird lif- she stopped and remembered that her old life didn't matter anymore, this was

her new and only life, she was going to cry but had no more tears left...

...Mean-While...

On deck Zuko and His Uncle Iroh were um...Having a conversation..."Oh Zuko!" Idea you liked such pretty girls!" His Uncle Iroh sips his tea"Umm..This is quite good,Chia tea." Smiles contently. "You. arug! You don't get it! I" Poor, Frustrated Zuko says as he makes his hand into fists and stands up. The cup of tea close to him begins to bubble." You-see she's not from this world" He finally says.

"Really?" Puts down his tea,"Hmmm..How interesting. What do you mean Zuko?" He looks up truly interested. Zuko Looks down on him then sits back down and begins to tell him of the mindbenders tragic or not-so tragic story of her rebirth new life and mind-bending powers, also Zuko own opinion on what had happened that she had some how went through the walls of spirit world that divides the different realities or worlds from each other.

His Uncle listened to his story in amazement, "It seems Zuko, That this girl is a very special girl...So the Avatar is no longer the only spirit bridge. She was given an extraordinary gift and she has come to us. This is an Omen.."He looks up and dusts him self off" We are blessed that she has come to us, she may be able to find knowledge of the spirit world. And-" he is cut-off "And the Avatar." Zuko looks at him and his uncle replies w/ a nodd."You see Zuko I think nothing ever happens out of

coincidence, every thing happens because of a reason. She has come to us for a reason. We may need her later on" Once again Zuko finishes his uncles sentence" But right now she needs us." He gets up," I think it is best if you check on her now" His uncle looks at him then smiles a wired smile "But Zuko, behave your self" Zuko does his best to pretend not to hear. Once, Zuko is out of site, he stops looking back" My nephew is growing so fast" He has pure I'm so proud of him moment and his eyes get all watery and big there's those little stars there

to...(Lol.)

In the Zukos room, Malaya is lying in bed thinking about every thing she knew about This place from all the Avatar: The last air bender shows she's watched at other peoples houses because Alas she did not have cable (--).. She thought about it, about the every thing and just looking at the ceiling. Amazed that if this was true that there are so many alternate "Worlds" going on the same time as hers and she happened to land in her favorite Cartoon. She laughed to herself despite her circumstances. Then began to think about if maybe

they weren't the same as the show and that Zuko was the good guy and that Katara and her other fav. Characters were bad! She had no exact way of knowing she felt a shiver of in-security wash down her spine and she shuddered. Then remembered one way she could find out or sure, her mind-bending she had no REAL idea of what her powers were capable of as is any other bender only that she could read peoples mind and maybe sends thoughts to them if she could do this, she would have to find some one to teach her, then remembered that since she was

the first one none could teach her how to mind bend only other benders that could 'Guide' her. She thought of all the days she had spent after school doing chores in exchange for cheap Shaolin Kung fu classes what she had learned even though it wasn't the best it was the basics, her mind bending couldn't (or she thought at that moment) couldn't protect her from the physical blows she might encounter.

Her father taught her how to meditate (Authors note: I do understand the discipline of Martial Arts because as I said I based this on character on my self what I would've done in her place. Martial Arts is Mind AND body, Yes meditation is an art. That is soo hard to grasp but my dad even though he cant be w/ me right now he tells me when he visits how to. So don't think I'm just making this up to make my character cool or I would've made her taller and be the best at ,Martial Arts and rich and so on...I wanted some one I could relate to ! Maybe you can to().

But she couldn't quite grasp the concept nor have "time" to keep her peace w/ in her self that long because alas she is human and got distracted. Just like she got when Zuko walked into the room.

"Um..are you feeling ok, I explained what happened to My Uncle he understood" Though in his head he thought' In his own special way.' He continued" I told him every thing you told me." He looks her over and sees that her shirt is badly ripped and her clothes are just a hot mess.

"O thax you so much, for understanding and well every thing." She said and bowed her head. "The guard told me when he found you this was behind you." He lifts up her school bag in the air. Her eyes light up immediately, gets up quickly and takes her prized position." My school Bag!" Her school bag was a black messenger bag that her and her Friend

Crsayl had bought in Brooklyn and got Spray Painted together w/ there own name on it, she was just glade to see some thing that reminded her of home."Zuko! Thank you" She presses the bag against her heart." I really needed to see this, it's my only reminder of my home."Zuko looks at her" Why is there some thing valuable in it?" looks over her shoulder in

curiosity. "Ye-ah!"Sits on the bed and begins to take out the bloated bags contents out starting w/ Her 2 note books, fallowed by a bunch of colorful pens she stole from staples, A large family size 'Avenno' lotion, A mirror, a pack of gum, 2$,29 cents, Gym Clothes, A big ass 'Sharpie' Marker for tagging up the school w/ her AKA., Random papers, Consealer,

lip gloss, Hawaiian Orchid Spray she got at 'Victoria Secret' and finally a bunch of random pictures of her friends and family in a small sketch pad there is a bunch of other REAL JUNK but you'll find that out later. "God I knew women carry a lot of things w/ them butGulp I never really knew till I saw all YOUR Junk." The horrified Zuko looks down in amazement at her wondrous Junk." It's not junk! It's not even from here so u wouldn't kno hmph."Malaya sticks out

Her tongue. Zuko though is already touching and poking her stuff. He picks up her consealer and puts his finger on the top of the 'Maybellalline,Dream matte mouse medium-2 light biege skin tone' "Ahh what the" he looks at his finger, "What is this woman?" Looks at him like thisO.o"Um...Make-up what 'Women' put on there face to cover redness or to have a slight evener skin tone, its best used at picture gatherings" She piped up. Once again Zuko looked at her like this 0.o "WATS this?" He picks up a small plastic bag, "Woman are strange.."

"What?"

"I said Woman are strange."

"Yea, but I kno" She winks "That's how you like it!"

"What? Sure keep thinking that.." Rolls eyes.

She looks over his shoulder and sees he's looking at the bag w/ her

Extra clothes a.k.a. new gym clothes.

"Hey" grabs bag out of his hands." I need this, because I have to change mi clothes.!" She lifts up the contents of the bag.

A 'Dickes' plum-purple short-shorts and a plain black tank-top.

"These are mi clothes! I'm going to change, ight? " The girl who was happy to Finally find her black messenger book-bag.

Zuko just sits at the edge of the bed and dosnt move. And looks over at her "Well go change no ones stoping you" He almost smiles as he says this.

"Ok i will" Zuko then looks up at her surprised." Once you leave." He smiles then says "Ok fine." Shuts door as he leaves, and waits at the door.

Once he leaves she rolls her eyes. Men are the same every ware she says to her self, even here.

She gets dressed. And then once she finished she opened the door.

"Well?" She puts her hands on her hips and striked a pose. Zuko looks. "Yea. but if those shorts go any higher. You'll have to put on pants."

"Ah shut-up!" She says as she punches him gently on the side of his arm. "Hey don't touch me, that's the rules" Looks at her he smiles. "But Rules are made to be broken." She says as she strikes another pose and gets a few fire benders to turn their heads.

"You kno Zuko, I hope this new life might be fun...maybe, but still I'm a lil' you know not feeling secure" She says as they walk near the Deck of the boat. "Well of course that's understandable, you've been through a big trauma and well, that's how it is when u " Looks over the water" First leave home."

"O.." she looks at him well "U kno at least we got other...'." She looks at him and she puts her hand on his cheek. He looks down at her Smiles takes her hand off his face and holds it...

* * *

Malaya the writer- The whole bag thing well (looks down in shame) is umm what my bag is in real life I went through it while doing this,...Cept I don't have 2 dollars and 29 cents it sucks... 


	6. Night Fall

Disclamier i dont own Avatar: The last aribender But i own every thing elese so dont trip! But i dont own The song, 50cent does its called u kno wa im bout.I Think..

#6 Night fall.

Later that Night at dinner (no dip.) Zuko , Malaya, and Iroh sat at the table as a miad served them their food, rice, Roasted veal w/ sauce. Malayas eyes get big! "RICE!". "Wat?" Zuko looks at her skeptically. "Yea thats rice..." Iroh added"Yes rice is very very good for you. Makes you strong"

Malaya starts to stuff her face...Zuko and his uncle exchange glances..."U sure were um he..he" Looks at her empty plate sallows"Hungry." Zuko looks at the empty plate and his almost full plate "Excuse me but i think, im gonna get sick.ugh.." Pushes away his plate" I just lost my appetite"

"O so you're not eating that?" Malaya looks over like a starving dog at his full plate. Zuko looks at her some what horrified..."I would tell you u could eat it but, I'm afraid ill have to clean up the mess you'll make"

"I won't make a mess"

"When you explode from over-eating yes you will.." His uncle holds back a laugh...

"O fine then" still eyeing the plate full of food." So..Do you listen to music?"

"No not really." "No." She sighs and thinks to herself what am I supposed to do w/ these losers?

After Dinner Zuko and Malaya were in well Zukos room.

Malaya looks over at Zuko who hasn't said a word since after dinner. He was doing some thing w/ this matt on the floor. He feels her stare, Looks up. "Um.. I hope you liked dinner" He said this and snickered. Looks at him annoyed to. "Zuko tell me more about your world here. I want to kno mare because I'm part of it now."

Zuko gets up and sits on the side of the bed next to her." What do you want to know?" She thinks to herself for a moment" Is bending hard?"

"Well, you should kno."

"I should?"

"You're a bender now to." Looks at her

"Yea,."

"You kno you should start to practice now. So that you find out what your powers can do."

"Can I practice on you?"

"wAT? I won't let you read my mind" crosses his arms. She smiles, then dis-obeys his rules and tele-paths him. Zuko then hears this in his mind "Hi Pretty boy".

"I told you not to read my mind!" He yells at her. "Hey dont get mad! I didn't read your mind I sent you a message w/ my mind."...

She gets up, and starts to put her stuff back in her back-pack gently. "I never realized how much shit I have in here...".

"You curse alot. You curse like a pirate. Ladies arnt suppose to curse."

"So fucin wat." She says in his face "You act like you dont use them. Any ways shit isnt a curse word."

"Yes it is."

"Really?(she really didnt kno.)"

"U kno, wat they say is right, preety girls arnt smart."

She didnt kno to take that as a compliment or an insult. So she jumped on him attemped to give him an Indian burn, but instead he flipped her off him stood over her and said"HAHA I WIN!" She looks up at her sucessor..grrr...

"Big meanie" makes a big pout and cute big eyes."I-I cant belive youd do that to a girl! owie." She crossed her arms stuck out her lower lip and then turned her back on him so that she could smile. "Great," he sighs"Sorry.".

"U sucker!" she says this in a sweet voice smilies and gives him a big hug. he dosent get that she said"U sucker" till well into the middle of the hug.But all he does is roll his eyes.

"Zuko, im wanna go out on the deck so Later." She gets up and is just about close the door and Zuko gets up and fallows her. "Your coming?"

"Of course." The moon is full and the sky is dark indigo. she leans on the side the of the ships banaster. He looks at her and she looks over the water she openes her mouth and starts to say something but not to Zuko.

Your about to met your maker. Bitches,

Are.you.ready?

No exceptions to the rule death is promised

plus i just bought my bitches new Bached and ploished

I got respect for human life

But Ill acomodate you

One phone call my bitches will extermanate u.

No future messing wit me,

there'll be no-tomorrow

Zuko looks at her surpried "Malaya, hey wat are you saying?" She looks over at him as if surprised"Im sorry i was just thinkin and this song just popped into my head, its a 50 cent song..."

"Are u sure ur ok?" He looks at her the look on his face almost looked sincere but Malaya didnt reply. "Malaya?" he shakes her shoulder "Hey are you ok?" She looked dazed or not here."Malaya! hey listen!"

Suddenly she looks at him but the look in her eyes was pain, the same pain he once saw in his mothers eyes. Suddenly he was worried. He shook her "Malaya! Talk already. Danm it woman!"

Finally she spoke"I went back...It brought me back..The night..." She looked at him.

"Wat the hell are you talkin about! Wat happened?Back where?"

"H-home..."

"What?"

She looked up at the moon and then she truned and she ran back to Zukos room.

"Hey come back here." He ran after her.

When he finally reached her at the room she was looking through her skech book while her photos, were all over his bed.

"Z-Zuko Look..." She pointed to a page on her sktech pad. Zuko came and looked over her shoulder and his mouth dropped.

Dear, Ate'

I miss you. Why did you leave? I miss you.. Ate' mommy is crying for you and every one elese is to.

I cryed to but i dont belive them, i dont think your dead. I kno your still alive some ware and youll

come here back when you read this letter. I kno you will.

I miss you, please come back every one is crying every one is sad and says that you are dead.

Even when i saw your body, i knew that couldnt be you.

Come back before the wake beacuse if you dont i will think your dead by then.

I kno you are not dead because if you died i would've known, like last time when i almost got beat-up by those big kids after school

you came home early and said that you felt that some thing was wrong and every time you get in trouble i can tell, and it feels right now that you

just got in big trouble.

Ate' i love you please come home it you dont, I will miss you and make sure no one touches your stuff. I miss you come home or elese.

I left this on the fire escape and im gonna give this to Sash-Sash to give to you cause he said he knew were you were. Sash-Sash pulled Nikkies hair in class and then every balmed it on me.

Cause they said that they cant see him. Come home and bring back a gift for me. I miss you.

Lil bro. For Life,

Alejandro.

P.S. moms says i can have that dog i asked for, when you come back ill let you help me name him.

"how?" Zuko says under his breath.

"I kno, when we were out on there on the deck, and that song popped in to my head it wasnt a cocncidance. cause a few minitutes after some some thing happened.."

"Wat happened?.." Zukos eye brows furrowed.

"It felt as if I was sucked out of my body, then before i knew it i saw, i saw my little brother in my room. He was playing that song I was singing. And he was looking out the window of my room, It happened so fast. Because right after that i felt the as if i had lost my breath and then before i knew it i was back on the deck, with you..." She suddered "And i think that i went back there, to my home to see my brother, I went in spirit from. Thourgh those walls, I went agin. this letter

was from my brother, i think it was brought here through'Sash-Sash' my little brothers imaginary friend...But i mean hes imginary right?I think that maybe...That the little old man is my brothers'Imaginary friend' OMG this is so strange..."

Zuko gapes at the letter, "u and ur brother must have a strong bond."

"Yea we do..."

"Zuko wat am i supposed to do? He expects me to come back.." A tear rolls down her cheek.

"I dont think theres any thing we can do..." He looks down at her with sypathy.

"Zuko, im scared of my powers.I had no idea, that im responsiable for all these people, the people i love, to aquire so much pain and the pain is-is caused because they loved me. Wat if it happens agin in this life, If maybe..Zuko, i dont want to cause you pain" She looked at him w/ tears in her eyes.

"Please leave me some ware elese, i cant let myself cause anyone elese feel pain, pain that they dont deserve, pain because of me." Zuko looks at here surprised hearing this from this girl who he hardly knew, he was amazed that somone would go that far just to protect the ones she cared for. She was pained when she brought pain to any one elese, even if the pain she caused was

not ment for them. He then realized that her pain was a form of strength, of giving the ulitimate sacrafice for some you cared for. It now was clear to Zuko that Malaya had feelings toward him, becasuse as she said'i dont want to cause you pain, leave me some ware elese i cant let anyone elese feel pain.' He also realized he had feelings toward the girl who just dropped into his life.

"I would feel more pain if i left you some ware elese, because it would hurt to leave you."

"Zuko...But, thank you" She curled up into a ball next to him, And so exhausted fell asleep.

* * *

Malaya the writer: I cant belive i wrote such a mushy Chapter, tell the truth is that to dramatic or u kno wat u can go throw up if you think its that bad. But danm was it hard work...

Little old man pops out from behind her: It was so mushy that its not even funny, weres the bath-room? I need to hurl...

Malaya the writer: whos practicly on the floor cause the little old man surprsied her so badly Hey i didnt ask you! she says under her breath"Stupid old, bat i should write him out of my story.i could use the tooth fairy as a replace ment "

Little old man: Wha? Wha did you say? u like a cat and that you hope to see Lor-etta Lee? And you could booze up the tooth fairy shes in the basement? sorry my hearing hasnt been 20/20.

Malaya the writer: Sighs Your eyesight is suppoesed to be 20/20 not your hearing.

Little old man: check if i have 20/20 vision and ill give you one wish, out of your top three wishes.

Malaya the wirter: Ok then! (she takes out flash cards.) wat is this (Points to a picture of a skinny tree.) ?

Little old man: Easy, That is Paris Hilltion w/ a large over sized afro-wig.

Malaya the writer:(Looks at him Horrified.) ehehe...(nervously laughs) Um..how bout this one (takes out a picture of a sleeping cat)?

Little old man: Ah thats Aunt May on my mothers side! She haha i told her she would fat w/ a fur coat!

Malaya the writer:(Sallows and twiches.) Yea..al-righty then...Can you tell what THIS is? (Takes out picture of a camp fire)?

Little old man: (Squints to see) hmm... ita a ca-ca-ca-

Malaya the writer: (thinks to her self: yes say it say it, campfire campfire.)

Little old man: A-ha this one was tricky but i got it...it is a Ca-mel.

Malaya the writer:Ack! (almost falls over but cacthes her balnces takes a deep breath Wipes her forehead) Ok...um ur um...improving..heh...can you read this(Takes out a flash card that said-scarf.)

Little old man: Little girl you call this a test it is plain to see that it the chinese characters say Neixie zhouzi ganjing. In english: Which tables are clean?(crosses arms and smiles proudly)

Malaya the writer:(In her head :IS HE DOING THIS ON PURPOSE! she gritts her teeth as she says this) Ok, can you tell me. wat. shape. this. is? (takes out a picture of a square. and holds it right to his nose)

Litlle old man: Hmm...It seems to me that this is a square.

Malaya the writer: YEA!( jumps up and down!)

Little old man: wait hold on as i take a closer look this isnt a square at all! Its a large soap bubble!

Malaya the writer: ACK! You.-I. Arugh!(points her finger in his face) I swear did uh-i-b-a-s addfslkldf! Ah. Who am I kidding?sighsYo, you have 10,000,000/20 vision.

Little old man: HAHA! I Always knew i had 20/20 vision! Thax u young girl.

Malaya the writer: Faints.

Little old man: Was it something i said?

* * *


	7. Port Trra

#7 Port Trra

Ok updateies!

Malaya has been on the ship for 5 days now, and misses her family especially since her brother left her that letter. Zuko tries his best to comfort her when she is mourning for her own death. Malaya entertains him by telling him about her life in her world. He now does not feel awkward about sharing a room with her..Finnally she has been sewing her own clothes w/ help of the maids on the ship, and Iba (she has the needles). Mostly she just takes one of the old

Outfits of the Maids cuts it into "her style" uses blue dye to make it purple. (most of the clothes are red so she uses red dye over it to make purple shes mixing colors!) Currently has 2 outfits under her belt is almost done w/ her 3.

"Sir we are in need of supplies do we have permission to dock at the next port?" The fire bender asked him.

"Were is the closest dock? Tell me about the land are the people hostile?" He asked.

"The closest dock is Trra. The locals are mostly other travelers; I hear that there are Pirates. The territory is neither fire nation nor earth nation. But we must be careful they are ruthless and here, gold talks. So I must advise we only stay here as short as possible sir."

"Hm...Ok plan our next stop. Be on the look out For the Avatar or any of its accomplices while were there."

"Yes sir!"

Zuko walks over to his uncle "Our next stop is Trra."

"Yes I know I over herd you talking to one of our shipsmen." He says as he yawns, look who just woke up from his nap(--)..

"I will go tell Malaya, she should know." He says over his shoulder as he walks towards his room.

"You've grown quite found of that girl haven't you?" Iroh smiles, with a look of wisdom on his face.

"Stay out of my bussiness." Was all he could come out to say. But as his back turned to his uncle, the look on the Prince of the fire nation was the look of worry or something else.

He kept this expression as he walked up the stairs to his room.

Mean while Malaya was upstairs fixing up her latest addition on her "fusion" line.

"O Zuko! I'm almost finished" She whipped her forehead because they've been growing closer to warmer climates. Malaya was dressed in her Sleepwear, Zuko's Shirt. She had her hair in a bun, because she was working. Though she almost always wore her hair down when she sewed it was an exception.

Zuko looked over to her. Then looked at her dress she's been working on.

"Hmph, look it's your first PG out fit, but why are they all purple...You're on my side right, use red. " He looks at her work.

"Wat? Oh, hehe..Yea but," Lifts up her dress, to expose to large slits that went up all the way up the side till the waist of the dress, and it was back less."hehe..yea is it still PG? I made it purple its my favorite color, any way I'm not YOURS so, I don't have to make it red, that's Fire Nation I'm, a mind-bender from New York City!"

He cocks an eyebrow up. rolls his eyes "I should have, known. No its NOT PG any more its probably not even PG13." He tries to avoid the fact that she said she's not his.

"Good thing your 16 then or you couldn't see me in it." She winks then puckers her lips makes the muah sound then turns around looks through her piles of scraps and pulls out wat looks like an old sash it was red(of course.)

"Zuko the sash'll be red ok? If that makes you feel better."

"O yea that reminds me" Clears throat "We gonna make a stop at the next Port, Trra so that way, we can re-supply"

"Yes! Land! I hope that we can walk around and stuff cause I'm tried of being all up in this ship. Not that this isn't nice I'm jus ready for a change in scenery. You kno how dat goes." She looks excited she been looking forward to getting off this ship.

"Well...I don't know about that it's supposed to be dangerous."

"Oh wats wrong Zuko? It's not like any danger that you can't handle. Right, or are you afraid that-" She's looking in his eyes w/ a smirk on her face.

"Wat?" He looks angry his fingers are burning w/ little flames like candles. "You got to be kidding me. We can go out there...At night...And ANY one who messes w/ us will I wont hesitate to give the devil a present, the bastered who messed w/ us life that is!" He spits smoke.

Malaya looks up at Zuko. "Zuko, I guess I shouldnt've even doubted you. I mean how can I! You're the toughest 16 year old and any one who messes w/ us is as good as gone." Gives his arm a squeeze. She smiles. Zuko has a smug look on his face.

"Finish your dress, I want you to wear that when we go out." He pointed at her dress." I'm gonna go out to train some more."

"Go ahead! I promise I won't let you down handsome! he he." Looks at him as he leaves and he thinks about her as he leaves.

As Zuko was back on the Deck of the Ship, he had spotted his uncle.

"Uncle I want to train. Now." Iroh could tell his nephew, was serious.

"Ok, let us go over what you have learned." He nods as to tell were the Fire Benders were to put themselves, so that Zuko could practice his first sequence. Zuko was driven as he went through each and every sequence over and over again till he thought he had each one down, he was concentrated and determined. He had to be the best, so that he could make

Peace w/ in himself when he brings back the Avatar to his father. He was almost completely flawless as he did this, But the only thing he did wrong, he was to aggressive and the flames of his were like they were ignited by something else, some thing else contributed to his Flames and it was not just the determination to capture the Avatar, it was someone else. And his uncle could tell just who.

In Zuko's Room Malaya had changed into normal ware, and was finished with her dress. It was really good looking. She was proud of her work, the slits were up a bit much...She thought. "Hmmm...Maybe I should've made it a Madrin collar instead...But it still looks cute!"

And she carefully tied the sash across the waist.

In Afternoon, and they had just got at Trra. It was a tropical Island and it was not claimed by either, Nations. Many people stopped by there but only a few lived there, permanently as Zuko's FireBender had said there were many pirates.

Zuko's ship of Fire benders and maids were told to go out into the port and get supplies. But Zuko PROMISED Malaya he would take her out to see around the Village. So he kept his promise.

"Hey I knew you would keep your promise." Malaya was really excited but she tried not to show it, but she failed and Zuko could tell she was excited, because her face had a smile and there was a gleam in her eyes. "You've never been to many places, have you?" Zuko said w/ a smirk on his face.

"Nope. I usually stay in my hood' I moved around like 2 but that's about it. I neva been out of the city..." She said this as she held up her dress."Hey wat are you gonna wear? I mean i dont know if you should wear your armor.."

"I can wear wat i want to." He said stubbornly

"Know I kno u can! Jeez I'm just sayin " She looks him over in his Uni-from "I'm just saying.. I think you'll

A. get to really hot i mean warm in that out-fit.B. I hear those Pirates are Ruthless They might try to take us you for randsom beacuse youre the Fire Prince."

"DONT WORRY ABOUT ME!" He yells at her, with a concerend look on his face is almost concered.

"Hey..I was just rying to help! Im sorry if I hurt your image. I just was.." She looked down almost hurt look on her face."I get why youre Oh so mad though. Guys are like that, youre just trying to hide to-to prove something arent you?"

"No. Im just want you to..I mean I dont want you to..Have any other worry on your mind..You've been through a lot..So just DO WAT I SAY! ITs For your OWN GOOD!" Zuko looks at her frustrated "I know im not perfect but i remeber wat you would sacrifice for your family and the ones you loved...I dont know...How you feel, but I-I want to..." He looks her in the eyes.

"O...Its OK!" She runs and hugs him! "I always knew you were never such a bad person!" She gives him a kiss on his cheek when she jumps up on him. Zuko blushes, and she smiles. "Zuko, I never knew... But you know I , know that were not perfect I never had anyone who cared for me as much as you do. Your always so worried about me. I dont know wat to say. But" she blushes red and Zuko looks in her eyes "I know what I wanna do."

"Whats That?"He asks hes still holding her in his arms as she looks sorta up at him.

"I wanna go out!" She spins around grabs a scrap cloth from a bin on the side of the bed and twrils it around her head."ZUKO!Can I pick your out-fit?" She smiles a BIG smile."Please?" She bats her eyelashes at him then winks.

"No"

"B-But" She makes a pouty face"Pleassssseeee...Zuko...Preety please?"

"Ugh, Fine im a sucker for that face."

"Yea. I won." She puts on a victory face.

Later on-

Malaya Had picked out all his clothes, and she was dressing in hers.

"Turn Aound Im getting dressed." She told him as she was dressing.

"How come there is NO shirt?"He lifted up his out-fit. "It looks like something I would wear to fight..."

"Well"She said as slipped her dress on over her head. "Its really hot(no it WAS REALLY HOT) and plus if you wear your uni-form every one will notice you and ask you for money" She looks over her shoulder, "We wont get any pirvacy."

"So? Well fine." He begins to dress "Now, Dont look."

They were finished, dressing Malaya tied on the red sash and Zuko tied on his red sash... Malaya looked smoking (Lol i never used the word smoking before well i did but not in that way, i usaly use 'Mad Htt'). Zuko didnt fail to notice this.

Zuko looked good to. I mean i dont kno he looked like he did when he trained...But instead her wore different pants...It was not as high wasted though...he wore it w/ a sash.

"Wow" Zuko looked her over

"Wat?"

"O nothing, hmph, lets GO!" Zuko stomped out but had enough time to hold the door for her.

* * *

Malaya the writer: Sorry i havent updated in a LOOOOOONG time... I HAD writers block then when i had an idea i was and am always busy i get inturupted every 5 lines. Ok i had to write that cause i just got interrupted. O yea btw LEAVE ME REVIWES OR I wont have a reason to write no type. It'll be best if u do.. Should i space every line?

Malaya the other one: So?

Zuko: Just keep writing give me good parts...And things to do...Let me kill the Avatar!

Malaya's bothe of them: Hey don't be So mean!

Malaya the writer: Ill get Momo to beat u w/ a bat!

Zuko:Lights up fists and throughs a flame right between thier legs Reconsider wat u just said. NOW!

Malaya's: How Bout...NO! AHHHHHAAHH dont kill us! Hides behind eatch other.

Zuko: Heheheehe...Ur gonna get it!

Uncle Iroh: He just walked in Yawn... O hi Zuko! I hope your playing nice.

Zuko: O heheh (Laughs nervously) O nothings going on! Just please leave!


	8. A tropical Paradise

#8 A Tropical Paradise.

Disclamier i dont own Avatar: The last aribender But i own every thing elese so dont trip!

As soon as they walked from their room they were flooded by the Strong, beating heat and Humdity. It was almost misty...The Sky was bright blue Malaya rushed of to the side of the boat, as a brezze went by and sweapt her hair awat from her face, Zuko wached her from a distance.

"Wow! This is Amazing!" She looks at the spectacular view "Its like the Philipens...With out the nosy Relatives and hookers! Its Beautiful." She looks at it in Awe.

"Well, do you want to go out and see for yourself?" He offeres a hand and Malaya runs to grab it even if shes surpriesed at first she takes his hand, and walks ahead of him pulling him behind till he pulls her harder.

"You have to wait for me you kno. Im your escort"

"O...Really?" She smiles "Ok theen... wat ever you say." They begin to walk at a normal pace but Malaya fails to hide how happy she is.

She takes off her sandles, lifts her dress up a little Then walks at the end of the Water.

"Whoa. The waters Perfect!" She bends down and splashes it with her hand.

Zuko gose right behind her "Yea i guess it is." Zuko then put his hands over her eyes.

"Zuko Wat Are You doin?" She giggles to herself. "Zuko?Wat are u doin?"

"Guess who."

"Are U stupid or something?"

"Maybe...But not as much as u are."

"Hey! Zuko." She twists around and tries to get free to hit Zuko in the head.

"Whoa!Ah!" But instead it looks like Malayas gonna fall in the wet sand and shallow water...

"Hey."

Zuko saves Malayas Outfit, He grabs her like in the tango dance when the girl leans back and the boy grabs her back. Well thats wat happened to them but it was an accident sorta...Malaya's eyes are still open and so is Zuko's. He blushes and so does she.

"Thax... Zuko"

"Youre welcome...So? Am I still stupid?"He smilies a smug smile

"No." She then tipi-toes and puts her arms around his neck.

When she finnaly she let go of Zuko, she had a big smile on her face and stopped blushing, But Zuko didnt look like he was finished blushing.

"Zuko" she stared to walk through the shallow i mean VERY shallow water and splashing a little w/ her foot if you know...I mean I dont know how to SAY it you know?... ok well she was doing this as she talked."U wanna go look over there?" She pointed to the small plam trees and tropical rain forest.

"No not really."

She looks back at him "Really, Why not? I mean you're not doing any thing Here."

"I'm Not?" He cocks an eyebrow up. Then he walks toward a tree A mango tree Looks it up and down. Spots fruit, Mango's.

"Wat you lookin' at?" She looks him over couriously and then comes over to see what hes staring at. She sees wat hes looking at and smilies happilily. "Yea MANGOS! MY FAVIORTE!" Smilies ears to ear.

"U want one? I do." Licks lips.

"Yes I really do!"

"Ok then, Move back."

"Why?"

"Arugh,Just do it.. Please. Unless then agin u wanna get hurt?"

"Ok ok Fine" She sighs makes a face then moves back and away from the tree.

b !BAM! /b Soon enough a branch of the tree flew off into the ocean with the end of it burining with hot flames till it reached its destination, The shallow water about 6 feet away from where it was before.

"Um...Ok... Zuko? You O.D..."(In new York City were Im from O.D. means Over dose or like too much or you know just O.D.)

"Ha-Ha Stupid branch! Those Mangos are mine! I mean i Ours /i " He looks away from his fallen Victim to Malaya who is looking at him with a face like 'u gotta be kidding me right'. "Hey, wanna get them for me. I blasted them down. Your turn."

Malaya bare footed splashes through the shallow water and then grabs two ripe yummy mangos off the side of the branch that was NOT black and burned. "Ok!" She walks back with a mango in each hand"Good job Zuko, You got the branch with the really ripe ones!"

"But, of course. Now...To open it. Then Eat it."

"Let me see your knife of something." She starts to pad down his pants looking for a knife.

"Hey, I dont i Need /i knifes, or weapons. Open it Like this" He peels of the skin showing a slippery wet organg-ish inside of the yummy Mango. "See Smart One"

"oK 'Master mango peeler' I see" She bows and pretends to be all serious "Yes U take the peel like this and then you pull it. Blah Blah Di Blah Didy Blah! Just peel mine so i can eat! Wacthin u eat that makes me hungry." She hands him her Mango, he peels it hands it back "There. Its not Hard. Hungry."

They BOTH stuff there faces (That was there lunch parctically) When they was filled very much so they lay on the beach looking up at the sky on the white sand beach near the Aqua blue water the breeze moved the sent of magdilena and hibiscus flowers spet past them. Cute.

Later---

After a while of making sand castles Malaya Reading Zukos Mind and Zuko getting mad then heating the water near Malayas feet making her jump up and then him laughing...Then her slaping him in the head.

But now it was about 5 o'clock and though the sun was still up high the sun would set in 2 hours.

"Zuko?" Malaya said to him as they lay on the sand agin.

"Um-hm?" Zuko looked over to his side were Malaya laid.

"Lets walk around more, You know before the sun goes down we should go see around the place, I mean more then just the beach." She leaned on her side to see him."Wat do you think?"

"Wha? O Yea Ok stay close then." He got up and stared to walk and Malaya fallowed.

"Do you know were youre going?"

"Dont ask me that, I know where were going!"Zuko is already leading the way...agin... Malaya follows up behind him.

Soon after going through lush vegitation full of exotic fruits and flowers. Malaya who kept picking flowers up and putting them in her hair she had put a large hibiscus flower and strung flowers around her neck, Zuko did not notice any thing cause he didnt bother to turn around and check on her, they had reached the Very busy Market place full of people .Let me have the upmost pleasure Cough Cough To describe this secene.:

What Malaya and Zuko sees as soon as they come into the marketplace city slums in Trra:

The market place is w/o paved roads and the people look ALL different most of them are pirates, who like to kill each other as scene in this scene. Over at one of the booths were money can be traded (They can change currencies different money different places..) there were 5 pirates fighting over something and the on-lookers egging them on, just like the street fights we all know and love. But this one was more violent cause they were all benders only 3 people were watching. Then a bunch of carnival people were preforming throwing daggers flaming man belly

dancers. Also street preformers of all other kinds, many people were out there selling there things or trading. There were many different booths; booths that sold food, that sold clothing, valuables, cheap stuff that you dont need, weapons and every thing elese you can name. Also there were larger buildings thatwere open (no doors its just all open its more like a roof, with three walls and windows that were half the size of windows,) this is were the people from the ships could keep there storage, drop off the valuables or items that needed to get some ware and could get

picked up by the next ship and also there were more shops there. The last set of bulidings were more like a bunch of bambo houses on stilts; this is were travelers could loge or freshen up and were the locals live.

"Wow this looks like China-town, Philippenes and My neighboor hood put together! All my favorite places!" She looks over at every thing in awe and happiness.

Zuko looks over at the happy girl w/ a look on his face that can only been drawn, "You've got to be kidding me. You really didnt get out much then."

Malaya ignores this grabs his hand then she begins to walk.

"Where do you think YOURE going?" He pulls stops walking and pulls her to a stop.

"Umm...I dont know. Around."

"Ok" Zuko looks at her like you gotta be kidding me."we can walk around but, you cant trust any one here.Only me, so stay close and -"

Malaya cuts him off"And yea-yea blah." Zuko takes her around the waist.

"Zuko? You werent playin bout the Stay close part were you" Malaya blushed a little.

"Well theres a lot of shady characters who would kidnapp you and sell you as some kind of slave. If youre close to me youll be safer."He still has his arm around her waist as they start to walk around the marketplace.

"Buy my neckless, young travler! Pretty neckless for you're pretty lady!"A vender was attempting to make a sale to Zuko and Malaya.

"No were fin-" Malaya didnt get to finish cause a certin not-so happy someone cut in.

It was Zuko, He sent a small fire ball close to the poor venders head. "Think twice about calling my girl pretty." Zuko pulled Malaya from her waist when he turned on his heal.

Malaya sent a little 'so sorry for my boy-friends bad behavior' telemessage through her mind bending powers to the neckless vender.

"So Zuko? Am I YOURS now?" She had stopped walking causing Zuko to also stop (he did have his arm around her waist.)

"I was protecting you! Be gratefull!" He realsed her from his grasp."Is there a problem with being my girl?" When he asked this he almost looked hurt almost.

"I never said I wasn't greatfull. Im just, O im sorry if you took it the wrong way. Zuko belive you me, I love being YOUR girl." She looks down and shly smiles "But I didnt know that you wanted me to be your girl."

"Well..." He bites his lip "Well...um now you do" Zuko blushes pink.

"Awwww! That is the Sweetest thing a guys ever said to me!" The girl in the PG-13 dress jumped up to Fire Prince and gave him a kiss.

Malaya the writer: Whoo-ho anther SHORT chapeter done! Do you like the end of this one? Reviews people Reviews I only have like wat 4! I really appretiate those four and I want more you know for a reason to write! Hola..

Zuko:...

Malaya the other one:So? Wat happens next?

Malaya the writer: Well I'll give you a clue...You and Zuko get to go some where, where the people know how to get it poppin'.

Zuko: Wat the? Poppin?

Malaya the other one: Whoo-hoo! The next chapter will be the best one for me to play! Well it should be after all that shit you put me through at the begining...

Malaya the wirter: Well Malaya it had to be done.

Zuko: A chapter BETTER then this one? Smilies naughtly

Malaya the other one: Glances over at him...She just finished reading his mind. You!

Zuko: Wat? Oh no dont tell me you read my min-

Malaya the other one: Tackles the poor unexpecting Zuko then punches him on his arm Youre really stupid,stupid,stupid,grrr..stupid,stupid!

Zuko: Danm...Why do you have to be a mind bender?(Malaya is still beating him up well his arm...)

Malaya the writer: I made her a mind bender...But I'll leave you two love birds together. Malaya leaves room

Iroh: (He just walked in with a his fan) Helloo... Zuko how have you seen my chess game pices?

Zuko: Ow No.

Malaya the writer: REVIEW! REPLAY WAT-EVER!(No flames...Not even from Zuko,...espaically...)


	9. Party hard

#9 Party Hard

Disclamier i dont own Avatar: The last airbender But i own every thing elese so dont trip! Songs Belong to Ahem Ahem Amaire, Rupi ,and a mix. .W/e..Sorry for lack of information! No Im NOT stupid! Damn...lol

As soon as Malaya realsed Zuko he looked stunned. "Um," Zuko looked down at Malaya who was looking down at the ground. She looked up at him, "Well? lets go."

Zuko is still surprised, the prince begins to think to himself as he walks beside Malaya 'Wow I'm surprised...Most girls are to shy to kiss in public even if it wasn't...Well, this makes me lucky..No, I deserve the best so I got the best girl and...those other losers are stuck with second rate girls...Haha...She's, different though. She's A sprit bridge just like her sprit guide said...And uncle said...The Avatars a Spirit bridge...I bet with her I can capture the Avatar...I will...She's a mind-bender to...Oh Shit! She might be reading my mind..Crap..' Zuko looks nervously down to a girl who

was looking up at him..."Were are we going to next?" He tried to break the awkward silence.

"Its Ok Zuko, I already read your mind. Don't worry I'm not offended." She said this casually

"Wait how much did you hear!"

"I herd till the part when you thought' No I deserve the best...' Part"

Zuko looks down at her and he twitches his upper lip..."About that... Uh...I think we should keep moving, we should get back by Sundown."

"Um, ok."

They move on look at all the interesting things, large lizards, more venders selling strange things (A monkey that was covered in tattoos...), Dancers, singers, and a fire breathing snake. Zuko really liked the snake. Malaya just had to wait till Zuko stopped asking questions about it and holding it up to scare young children.

"Well I guess this stop here wasn't a complete waste of my time.." Zuko said as he and Malaya were walking around again and Malaya was fixing a flower which had just fallen out of her hair. "The snake was fun."

"THE SNAKE? That's It? "Malaya looked up at him 'That's it? What about me? Grrrrr.' she thought this while Zuko backed up surprised.

"No." He bit his lip "I liked it when you kissed me." Poor Zuko thought that this comment would keep a damper on things.

"You got to be kidding me..." She grumbled this under her breath before getting knocked down.

"Whoa!" She fell to the ground as Zuko looked to see who dared knock Malaya down. Soon he saw a teen-age boy who looked about his age, tan, brown hair and blue clothing. The boy was chasing a small animal with large ears... If you don't know who these two are already...It was no other then Sokka and Momo.

The boy yelled over his shoulder "Sorry." And kept on running...Until he saw an Angry (I mean charging bull angry) top-less Zuko charging at him with his arm flaming with, well flames.

"Hash! Please don't hurt me! I-It was an accident. I want to LIVE!" This pathetic display of begging was made by Sokka who was spared from Zuko's flame only because Zuko looked down at the desperate figure his look said 'Ewe...This guys unbelievable.' Sokka had his head between his knees...He could not tell that it was Zuko who was about to light him on fire. Zuko could not tell that it was Sokka, the Avatars _friend._

Malaya finally caught up to Zuko and Sokka." Zuko I think it was an accident. And-" She stopped in mid-sentence because she broke down laughing at the crouched figure and a small monkey hiding behind him... "Hahahahah..."

Then After wiping her tears of laughing to much out of her eyes she looked at the boy one more time and realized that it was Sokka and Momo. She almost forgot about that she was in the world of Avatar: the last airbender she then realized that Sokka was on the Avatars side which meant is Zuko saw his face he would likely either Kill him or at least hold him hostage.

"Malaya? I almost feel sorry for this...Boy" Zuko poked Sokka w/ edge of his shoe. "Get up and show me your face!"

Malaya decided it was a good time to read Sokka's mind so this is what she heard "Oh man! I can't believe that Momo he's gonna get me Killed..." Then Zuko yelled "I said SHOW ME YOUR FACE!" Malaya continued to read his mind "OH CRAP! IT'S ZUKO! If he finds out that I'm ME. He'll kill me. (Imitates Kataras voice) _'Oh Sokka please watch Momo'_ Katara says _'I promise he wont get you in trouble, me and Anng are gonna look for a map_' Katara Hel-ooo! Momo doesn't get me in trouble? Yea sure he's a good Momo; good job you got me killed good Lemur."

"Zuko, why don't you let this one slide? The monkey is cute." Malaya interrupted Zuko as he was gonna do damage to Sokka's poor head.

"Wha! Why he knocked you down!"

"Believe you me Zuko, I'll get over it. Any he's a waste of time it's almost sundown."

"Well, Fine." He looks down at Sokka with a look of contempt (ooh I used a BIG word!) "You're lucky; Malaya just saved your life."

"And believe me no one appreciates that more then me." Sokka was still hiding his face.

"Well I can't leave with out a giving you a farewell present now can I?" Zuko smirked as he threw 5 small flames at Sokka igniting a part of Sokka's clothing.

Malaya looked at him then sent a small telepath to Sokka "You owe me!" As soon as this was done Malaya and Zuko were out of Sock's site.

"Whoa! Did that girl just-? What the...This to weird, Why can't every one be normal, Like me?" Sokka was talking to Momo "That was to close. We better go warn Katara and her little boyfriend"

Sokka run off in the opposite direction of Malaya and The fire Prince.

Mean while.

"Malaya, I'm going back to the ship it's already sundown Uncle will be expecting us." Zuko was bored walking around the marketplace.

"Wait Zuko! I want to go over there first" She pointed to a building were many people were and different colored lanterns were lit so they showed through the large windows. She could hear the music and heavy bass beat booming.

"Why? It's too much of a crowd."

"Please they have music it's like a club! Come on it sooo much fun!" She started to pull him toward the building.

"What you do for women..." Zuko grumbled under his breath.

When they got closer she could really here the music it was like reggae, and reggeaton w/ an Asian melody in the background. Malaya grew excited she immediately fell in love with sounds of the music it was the best thing since Hip-hop came out with "_Lean back_". Malaya Smiled this reminded her of her life that vanished before she was ready to give it up. She knew she had to move but it is always so hard, but fate had forced her, this experience so she may learn. So she decide she would.

"Come..." Malaya began to walk ahead of him.

"Wait, are you really going in there!" He sighed reluctantly. Then fallowed up right behind her.

Before they could get inside the club there was a club bouncer (For those not familiar with club slang a person who usually checks ID and mostly watches the enterence and kicks really drunk people out ya' know the rest...)

"29 Gold pieces" A brawny 7 foot man with an eye patch (clearly pirate material) man was blocking the entrance.

"Move." Zuko didn't know that they were to pay in gold to get in." I said MOVE! Are you deft?" Zuko was now chest to chest with the club bouncer, also showing the difference in height. The bouncer had a good 1 foot and a half on Zuko also his shoulders were twice as large...yikes...

"Zuko.." Malaya tried her best to tell Zuko what any normal person would do, warn him...or at least attempt to stop him.

"What did you say to me Boy! It seems like some one need to learn some manners when speaking to his superiors" The Man grinned and made a fist.

"Yea I guess you DO need to learn to show some manners to me your superior!" Zuko also grinned and looked over his shoulder to Malaya and winked.

Just then the bouncer came out and grabbed Zuko by his collar. "Watch your mouth Boy! You do know that you have to pay to get IN this club. Or do you not have enough money! Har-Har..he-heh!" Zuko struggled with the bouncer for one second. Before some elese caught the mans eye. A pretty girl with black hair tied with flowers and a dress just as pretty as her.. Malaya.

"Well what do have here?" He dropped Zuko very suddenly so that Zuko's face was flat on the dirt. The man grabbed Malaya by both shoulders..

"Ow let go You MUA FUCKA!"

"Hey looks like we got a feisty one!" He had both of his greasy hands on her shoulders and was to close for comfort.

"How bout this boy, I'll let you in the club if you let me keep the little lady for some alone time. Heheheheh!"

"I said LET GO!" Malaya then had an idea, but she couldn't use it because Zuko had a well faster and more I guess "effective" solution to this mess.

Zuko had dropped kicked the laughing Man in Mid air and leaving the bouncers clothes burning with flames across the chest..

"AHHHHH! WAT THE?" the bouncer fell back into the crowd of people who backed up as the giant man fell to the dirt road knocked un-conscious A few local kids stole the mans earrings and one of his rings.

Zuko was just about to send another fire flaming fist directly at his face but Malaya who was on the ground.

"Oh." He ran over to her side and helped her up. Then looked back at the very still body of the bouncer. "Stupid, Bantered!" He went over and then spit on the ground next to him but the wired thing is when he spit it sizzled when it hit the ground. He kicked him on his side just to make an example of him. The bouncer groaned, but didn't move.

"Are you ok Malaya?"

"Yea I'm fine. Stupid Ass-hole... We better go in I bet that guy has buddies...who would wanna take out the person who kicked their buddies butt..." Malaya looked into the crowd just in case.

"I could take them all of them...They don't even know who there messin with...Ill take all of them!" He makes fists then flexes his muscles "They ALL be knocked out like that!" He pointed to the bouncer on the floor.

"Yes Zuko I know you could but...I wanna dance with you! It'll be more fun!" She grabs his arm.

"What makes you think that?"

"I don't think that I KNOW that." She pulls him into the tight hot club people dancing, people dancing and people drinking people getting kicked out of the bar. Music beats melody and bass beats... Heaven to all dancers...

"Lets dance." she started to dance by dirty dancing.

"Whoa! Hey that's dancing? I don't know how to.."

"Zuko, come on lets have fun. You don't know? You don't have to know it's just like umm...fighting just to a beat. Anyway the boys moves are a LOT easier then the girls..**_'So just move yo body boy_**' O yea don't hurt any body while you fight kay?"

"I thought it was just like fighting?"

"No...I guess its not just go with the beat. Its reaggeton ya know dirty dancin' just do what-ever you want to."

"I always do..."

The music took Malaya over and she got was all in the Zone...It was Reggae it may sound familiar to you if you don't know the beat you wont be able to get it well it has NO deep meaning its just that the beat is HOT! So it reggae I'll put it on my site so YOU can hear it for your self...I'm mixing 3 songs/ reggae songs together So...It wont sound right w/o the beat so don't try unless you know it or it'll sound like Crap...

"Tempted to touch

Temped to touch

I got this feelin like I need you so much

Tempted to touch Tempted to touch/ (Thats Rupi's part a guy Reggae artist now it's A-maire's part an R&B Singer)

O you trying to let it go trying to keep your eyes closed

Trying to keep it just like before

Times when didn't even want to speak

I don't want to tell you what it is Oh-e it felt so serious

Got me thinking just to much

Oh, Oh,Oh,Oh!"

Zuko was having a hard time trying to figure out how to dance with the beat. But he saw Malaya was not he never saw someone dance so..Perfect..She went the beat but she still looked super cute and sexy..

A new Song was put on the band had put up another artist on the small stage he didn't speak in English but in Spanish (Zuko thought he must be some kind of Pirate) But he didn't start to Perform. An announcer came up to announce something:

"This is Kadre! And his original set of Performers! There Beats and sounds of this man is UN-Believable! So why am I up here talking when you can have a first hand experience of this mans masterpiece! But there's only one thing that I doubt in this man. Are you ready for this?"

The music began it started as a very Asian start with what sounded like a Kyoto then drums to sets the Koto was the melody then the drum beat went faster, soon the koto began to go faster with a different melody and the drums became louder like the koto soon Kadre started to sing well not sing as much as rap sing it was like long poem..Other instruments came in to more drums the koto were still there on the chorus

but a guitar like instrument it was more like a mandolin came in on the verses then he had back up voices. It was not in English it was in Spanish.

This was one of the few songs Zuko actually enjoyed. Malaya KNEW this song it was from her world and was sooo surprised to hear it but she kept on dancing, Zuko finally got in the beat he began to move to the beat to, Malaya danced to in Reggeton style though because where she's from Reggeton was a Type of music and dancing. She was glad when she saw Zuko dancing to behind her she was glad to see that he knew how to dance Reggeton

Which he actually couldn't I guess it just came naturally to the beat. The beats of the music, the heat of the club, the flames of the multi-colored lanterns above them took them over. They were oblivious to what happened around them, it was just each other the music and the dance floor. They danced till a loud vice broke the beat.

"We have the results!" The same man who introduced Kadre was on the small stage "Ha-ha! Now as you know every Full moon we have a dance off! We deicide to make it with a twist this time...We didn't remind anyone that today it was a full moon!" I guess only a few people knew what the hell he was talking about because a lot of people looked like they had no idea what he was talking about, About 3 people clapped.

"The Winners of this contest will be allowed to have ALL drinks on the house for the ENTIRE night!" He held up a red bottle of I guess Alcohol. "The winners are...The young couple," He pointed directly at Zuko and his dancing partner Malaya "Yes, the young man in the red and black with the girl in the Purple dress. You got free dranks! Don yoh worry I won' tellz yoh parents" he winked and to bouncers (No not the bouncer whom Zuko knocked out) led them on stage.

Malaya was unbelievably happily and surprised. Zuko on the other hand could've care less. Malaya telepathed him 'Zuko I can't believe we won!' In reply Zuko looked over to her and said simply "I could."

Now they were on stage, the announcer person was standing between both of them.

"Now I have th' honah to present te bast dancas in te whole club tonight!" he attmeped to grab Zuko's hand and lift it in the air like he just won a boxing match. But Zuko snatched it away and snarled. The announcer guy let out a nervous laugh. "Well..Um..I'll let my two buddies" Points to the bouncer guys

"Dey will escort yoh little dancers to the bar an' show yoh how hospitable us Traa's Are!"

The bouncers led Zuko and Malaya toward the bar, and left them there. Another song went on it sounded a lot like the Usher song "YEA!" but Malaya and Zuko paid no attention to that.

"See Zuko I told you!"

"Told me what."

"That you could dance."

"So?" Zuko looks around at the bar then the bartender" Are you going to get anything to Drink?"

"Well...I might as well, I mean we earned it. Right?"

"Danm right."

Zuko yells over to the bartender" I want something to drink. Me and her."

The bartender comes over a pretty big-boned guy. With a gruff voice and accent. Also he had too much facial hair, more on his face then his head; he had a tattoo of a serpent biting a knife on the back of his bald head.

"Yehz a Lil' bossy fo yoh age? Ar'nt ya?" He laughs a heavy laugh that reminded Malaya of Santa-Caluse." So wah can I getz yah, boy?"

Zuko looks over at the person next to him looked like a retired Fire bending solider drinking something in a large red bottle. "I'll have a what he's having." Zuko points at the man next to him on his right.

"Ight..Wah bout yoh lil' lady?" the bartender points to Malaya while putting a red liquid into a mixer.

"Malaya, what do you want to drink?"

"Um..I don't know" she looks up at the hanging menu. "I guess I'll have the" squints to see better "The Marin on Ice. Thank you."

Zuko looks over at her while the bartender begins to make there drinks.

"Malaya." He sighs and makes his hand into a fist and bites his lip.

"What is it Zuko? Is something wrong?"

"It's just...I shouldn't be here."

"Why not? Your not having fun?"

"No..Its just. Arugh! I should be out there finding the Avatar not here in some BAR!" He slams his fist on the side of the bar stool he was sitting on.

"Zuko...I-I know how hard it can be I mean life can be..." She looks over at Zuko who hung his head and was biting his lower lip.

"Zuko...I know you feel once you capture the Avatar you will feel like you have completed your destiny. But if-if that's your destiny then whats your life?"

"What?" Zuko looks up startled by her words.

"You know, once you complete your 'Destiny' then what? Do you think your life has to be capturing the Avatar? It doesn't have to be, Destiny and your deity Is different then your life. You can still do other things other then always thinking of Capturing the Avatar. If you get to attached to that"

"Attached to what?"

"To the thought that you MUST capture that Avatar at all costs"

"I DO!"

"No, you don't get it...What happens if...I'm not saying you wont...I mean if you do fail, fail capturing the Avatar, you'll be so devastated...I mean if all your hope is lost of capturing than Avatar and capturing the Avatar is your whole LIFE then...When that hope is gone then you wont have a life anymore... Right now if you really think that Capturing that Avatar is your whole life then I wont get in your way but as I said if that hope is gone...The hope of finally getting that Avatar

Then...It will feel like you died and every thing you had is not there any more...I died once" Malaya looks down "It wasn't fun. It felt like every thing had abounded you...But I really died and as long as people in my old world respect me then...I will live on in there hearts...But if you lose and keep thinking that the only thing you have to live for is that stupid Avatar then...then...Life isn't worth living for you when the life that you're living can be taken away so easily it is as easy as just losing that one hope or dream of capturing the Avatar...I don't want that to happen to you, Zuko."

I really don't want you to get hurt because of a thought, a dream or your ultimate goal."

Zuko was staring at her through the whole time they talked.

"Malaya I-I" he once again bit his lower lip "I never knew that...So capturing the Avatar IS my destiny but it wont be my life."

"Can you promise me that?"

"Yes, I promise" Zuko reached out his hand and touched her face and was about to draw in closer for a kiss when

"Hey Kiddies Drankz arh riddy!"

"Didn't you see we were in the MIDDLE of something!" Zuko yelled in the bartenders face.

"Eh? Nah. What?"

"O- nothing! Nothing." Malaya said trying not to blush.

"Eh- oh wellz.. Hurs ya drink Girl" he slides her a glass it looked like a martini glass. It was blue with crushed ice at the bottom. "Why thank you. It's very pretty,"

"Oh ey-boy" the bartender makes small famles at the bottom of that glass with his fingers he was obviously a fire bender." It mixes bettah if yah light it op for a sechond" he hands over the glass to Zuko "Enjoh boy. Oh by the way dates ruelly 'eavy stuffz so yoh bettah go eas-ah on dat."

"Pfft." Zuko gulps it all down.

Malaya looks over at Zuko. She thinks to herself 'Wow, he promised...Hmm... I wonder if I...if I'm Falling-' She looks over at Zuko a bead of sweat dripped down the side of his face, as he wiped it away and finished the last drop of his Alcoholic beverage. Then she just remembered hers.

She looked down at the pretty blue glass and sipped half of it down.

"Zuko? So how do you like it?" Malaya who was spinning her glass around asked Zuko.

He looked over to her "Eh..it's ok."

The bartender who was dealing with 2 men who were fighting over a staff, typical they were drunk.

Malaya and Zuko could here another song by Kadre, it was nice but Malaya was tried of dancing so much and Zuko seemed uninterested.

"You! I want another one." Zuko yelled over to the preoccupied Bartender.

"Oh! It's the Bossy one again Hahahah!" He grabbed another red bottle and began to mix it "Hold on, cauz I gutto mix it still learn patience."

"AH SHUT UP!" Zuko's gold eyes looked blood shot almost

"Ok ok geez..." The bartender rolled his eyes.

"Um..Zuko?" Malaya looked over to Zuko.

"Yeah?"

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Yea, why?"

"Um, nuthin'. But" She leans over and taps the bartender on his shoulder "Can I have one more?"

"Sure ting sweetie." He grabs another glass and begins to mix that one two.

The crowd in the club seems to get bigger. As different people start to 'accidentally' bump into her.

"Malaya?" Zuko broke their silence, "do you...think that maybe the Avatar is on this island?"

"Hmm...Maybe...So you're thinking about that Avatar again," Malaya looked over at him...But he didn't answer.

When their drinks came, Zuko immediately started drinking his.

Malaya though was about to start again when the bartender said "Yoh shoulda be curful cause dats stuff yoh boyfriend iz dranking iz prutty 'eavy...so you gottaz be da sober one HAHAHAHA..."

"Um..Eh he...Okeee..." she finished her drink when Zuko lashed of and knocked down the person next to him, an earthbender who didn't look like he did anything wrong...

"Ay! Zuko what the hell do you think your doing!" all that went through Malaya's mind as she said this was 'O great he's a VIOLENT DRUNK...A very VIOLENT drunk...Just wonderful!'

"Yea..That's what I though you idiot!" Zuko hadn't herd what Malaya said so he kept on kicking the poor earthbender and scorched his hair.

"Zuko!" Malaya felt like she was yelling to her younger brother.

"Hey! Get the fuck off of me! I don't even know you!" The earthbender was on the floor backing away.

Then Zuko kicked him again burning his sash.

Malaya saw this and jumped on the back of Zuko. "Play nice!Grrr.."

Zuko flipped her in front of him. He yelled in her face "you stay out of this!"

"Grrrrr...Fine" Malaya turned on her heel then went straight to the bartender.

When she went to the bar one of the men near Zuko who saw what happen began to laugh...bad idea.

"What? Heh..."Zuko grinned then sent a huge fireball sraight at the guy who laughed at him.

"Ahh!AHHHHHHHH!" The poor guy ran right behind a conga player on stage.

"So...Any one elese!" Zuko jumped on top if a glass bottle causing it to shatter in 1,000's of pieces all over the floor. He grinned again.

Mean While------

Malaya wanted to find away to stop the raging prince...So she went to the bartender to get some kind of antidote.

"Hey! Bartender guy! Where is he that lil'-" She leans over the counter of the bar to see if she can well SEE anyone there on the other side severing drinks. But Alas, Nada nothing nobody.

"DANM IT!" Where is that guy when you need him!" She ran toward a crowd of people who were yelling some cheering and a few buring barstools and burning who knows...

Malaya went there knowing that this time she had to do this ALL by herself... So she started to think to her self …

_"I guess I have to sort this bull all by my lonesome...O well . AH-Ha! I can use MY powers! Mind-bending any way I better practice if I wanna get any better and I will...Cause I'm the only one, no the first one so I have to set an example! Yes...I have an Idea-"_

She goes behind a lady with a really long bow in her hair and begins to go into Zuko's mind. She doesn't have to close her eyes she looks over the lady in front of her directly at Zuko and begins to feel that feeling when she reads minds colder and focused. So focused she can hardly see right, and soon though her eyes were open all she could see was Zuko all other things were a blur a white blur of figures dancing, fighting, drinking and watching Zuko tear up the place. Malaya with her eyes still open blinks once and then takes deep breaths inhale through her mouth exhale nose. The she invasions Zuko in his current state DRUNK AS HELL, then she in her minds eye

calming down and peace in his eyes...She was dazed as she did this as if she didn't know what she was doing like her focus-ness (is that a word?) blinded her and didn't allow any other movements, or thoughts enter her mind except the one she wanted to be accomplished.

Soon she broke her trance but it didn't happen suddenly she saw her normal vision, thoughts and sounds come back to her. She felt the people around her again, but more importantly Zuko.

Zuko was standing on a some what alive body- no opps! 3 some what alive bodies (Author of the story snickers and laughs). But more importantly he was not raving or his eyes were not blood shot any more but he looked around confused. Zuko looks down at his feet which were on top of the poor bodies. As he looked around so did the other people who were entertained by the Ranting violent Zuko.

"What are you poor peasants staring at?" Zuko yelled at the top of his voice.

"ZUKO!" It was Malaya who was excited and happy but she didn't want to show it because she thinks looking to happy makes you look like a fool

"Zuko come over here! Over here!" She shoved her way through the crowd.

Zuko made it toward her as the crowd who were watching him began to lessen. Zuko headed straight for Malaya a little confused.

"What Just happened?" Zuko asked her as he was standing in front of her.

"You were Very drunk...Like a Raving drunk." Malaya said trying to hold back a giggle.

"What do you mean 'were' I can't get over being drunk that fast...? My ears are ringing and I've got this head ache..." Zuko said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, I used my powers." Malaya tried to sound casual

"Your powers? O your bending powers. But how can a mind bender do that?"

"Hmmm...I was trying to figure that out my self...But I guess its because when your drunk the alcohol affects your brain and like your brain get like MAD confused or something well I guess when I went into your mind I was able to...Control it. To like sort it out, to keep it in balance... Yea I controlled your mind...MAD COOL!"

"Who said you could control my mind? I don't believe you... Besides, you can't control my mind I'm to focused and determined." Zuko said this like he was embarrassed or something.

"No...Well drunk people aren't very 'FOCUSED' or 'Determined' hmph...are they? Huh? are they! Why you wanna be drunk again go ahead NO ones stopping you! Go, Go then Zuko Nooooo ones Stttoppinggg Yoooou!" Malaya crossed her arms and leaned on one leg with her right hip set.

"FINE then.. Ok you controlled my mind! Ok? hugh...Women.." Zuko rolled his eyes. "I'm going back to the ship. Come."

"Ok 'Master' Your little Slave girl is one her way" Malaya was making fun of him and began to walk behind him like a slave and pretending she was begging for food and stuff.

"Stop! That's annoying."

"You're attitude is annoying!"

"So is yours."

"And? What are you gonna do about it?" Malaya stuck out her tongue

Zuko then grinned and picked Malaya up like when you pick up a dog or small baby.

"Ai! Let Go of me! Zuko! Ano-Ka-Ba! (In Pilipino it means like what are you or who do you think you are!)" Malaya was like trying to escape then she stopped because it was useless. Zuko laughed and carried her into the streets going back to the Ship.

"Zuko are you gonna carry me all the way to the ship? Huh, Macho man?" Malaya giggled a little

"Good point why should I carry you? When I could throw you into the water?" Zuko grinned

"Oh No! You betta not! Zuko I swear if you throw me in that water I swear I will! Aii!" Malaya tried to get out again "Zuko! Cut the crap and let me down!"

"O you wanna go down?"

"Yea I wanna go down." Malaya made a face

"Fine" Zuko dropped her on the ground

"Yow!" Malaya looked up and glared at him "Wat is your problem?'

Zuko shrugged and kept walking

* * *

This my friends was an extreamly long...> Chapter sry i havent updated.. But no-one really has been reviewing ... (--") its kinda sad.. Wha-waa!

Review...Please..porvafor...merci..wait that means thax u right?.. Or maybe...W/e.


End file.
